Severus Snape and the Cauldron of Sin
by The Harry-Potterists
Summary: In life there are rare occasions that are so poignant and moving that all one can do is record them and pass them on, hoping the tale will help others. This is not one of them. This is a story of filth, sodomy and gomorrahy. Enjoy! SSHG DMHP & more!
1. Chapter 1

**Severus Snape and the Cauldron of Sin  
**_Chapter One_

--..--..--

No one had changed over the summer. Except for Colin who had turned Goth and Hermione's bosom, which had started heaving at appropriate intervals.

It was Monday morning on their first day of Year 7 and the trio were lamenting double potions and the fact that Hermione's parents had recently died in a freak dental drill accident. Hermione was silent as she contemplated the murky dregs of her cup of tea. She didn't notice Harry and Ron as they abused Snape to each other, while Harry sent covert and covetous glances to the Slytherin table.

In due course they made their way to the potions dungeon where Snape swooped in and proceeded to lecture the class menacingly on the NEWTs. With an indecently pleased expression on his greasy face, Snape declared their partnerships for the year.

"Nott, Thomas...Malfoy, Potter...Granger, Weasley.."

Hermione gave an inner sigh of resignation when she was partnered with Ron. Although he was one of her dearest friends, his intellectual stamina, especially when it came to potions, was rather lacking. She wanted someone who could both challenge and stimulate her as a partner, whereas Ron would leave everything he could to her…

Oblivious to her internal musings Ron announced with great hopefulness and even greater trepidation.

"Did it hurt?

Hermione, deep in thought, did not hear. .

Ron repeated hopefully, "That is, did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

"What?" She snapped, returning to reality.

"Nothing" he replied, crestfallen.

--..--..--

Across the dungeon Harry and Draco stood stiffly, occasionally directing a venomous glare at the other. The sexual tension was palpable.

"So," said Harry nastily "How's your death eater-scum father doing? Enjoying Azkaban is he?"

Draco went red and looked down. "I wouldn't know. I haven't been in contact with my father."

Harry instantly regretted his comment but then his face hardened. This was Draco, he reminded himself, who was his arch-enemy; now that Voldemort was dead, defeated by his own experimental cookery. The wizarding worlds had concurred, after the initial surprise, that this was a fitting, if somewhat anticlimactic, end for the dark lord and had since gotten on with things.

After a moment of awkward silence Harry grudgingly opened his textbook and turned to Draco.

Dra-M-Malfoy, you want to start?" He tried to sound manly and heterosexual.

Draco nodded and the pair rolled up their sleeves and got to work.

--..--..--

Meanwhile Snape prowled around the room, stalking amongst the students. Looming over Hermione's shoulder he frowned as his cavernous nose detected a strange and alluring aroma.

"Miss Granger," he sneered "what on Earth possessed you to add vanilla to your potion?"

"Er… but Professor, I haven't." Hermione blushed. "It must be my perfume that you smell."

His lip curled in what could have been disgust. "To impress Weasley, I presume? Well you needn't bother. With your…'lineage' I'm sure a family such as the Weasleys' will have some…use for you." He said silkily.

Ron gave a strangled cry of outrage at this but Hermione placed a calming hand on his wrist and shot him a look of warning. Ron's focus shifted to the delicate, warm hand resting just above his own, mouth hanging open slightly. Hermione, realising the position she was in, quickly returned her appendages to her potions work and reddened slightly.

"20 points each from Gryffindor for inappropriate behaviour. Now get back to your Intoxication Draught before its detention. Separately." Snape drawled before he stalked to his desk at the front of the classroom, bottling his body's urge to betray his embarrassment. Seating himself behind his desk he started marking his 3rd Years' essays with savage red scratches. Try as he might, he could not concentrate. Wafts of vanilla ensnared his mind and befuddled his senses. With one last vicious cross, he banished unwelcome thoughts from his mind.

--..--..--

"Potter, cut those nettles finer, unless you want to die an agonising death when you test it. No wait, on second thoughts, cut them thicker." Draco smirked.

Harry glared at him.

"It won't be me testing it, Malfoy. What gave you that impression? So just leave me alone and concentrate on your own work." Harry bestowed him with one last glare and started to cut his nettles finer.

Draco was measuring poppy seeds and carefully stirring them into the potion. Harry suddenly noticed how different Draco looked when the smug smirk no longer graced his features. When he concentrated it was entirely absent; he looked earnest and calm and strangely attractive. As Harry suddenly realised what he had just thought he slipped and cut his finger. He cursed, looking at it. The cut wasn't too bad but it was bleeding a little. He put his finger in his mouth but someone pulled it out.

"Stupid Gryffindors can't even handle a knife." Muttered Draco. He cradled Harry's injured hand in his own and took out his wand. He tapped the injured digit gently and in an instant the wound was gone.

Harry gaped. "You can do non-verbal spells?" He asked, impressed in spite of himself.

Draco, looking smug, still cradled Harry's hand.

"It's not that hard, Potter."

"I can change that" Harry blurted out.

The silence that followed this was eloquent and excruciating.

Luckily it was broken almost immediately as Neville's cauldron exploded spraying an intoxicating potion over the entire class.

--..--..--

Within minutes the previously orderly class had degenerated into a half-drenched teenage soiree. Someone had procured some loud music; Neville and Pansy Parkinson were attempting to waltz over the desktops; Ron was attempting to prove his manliness by challenging various people to arm-wrestling matches; previously uninhabited dark corners were now inhabited by lusty pseudo-strangers.

Harry stared at Draco for a moment with a heated gaze that made Draco's skin tingle. Then he abruptly turned to the desk and swept half-prepared ingredients and quills alike to the floor. Turning back to Draco he grabbed him by the front of his drenched and now transparent shirt and shoved him down onto the desk. Straddling the Blond boy, Harry gripped his tie and roughly pulled up his head to ravage his mouth with his tongue. Draco's initial shock quickly faded and he threaded his hands in Harry's hair to pull him closer, knocking his glasses askew. An animalistic sound welled from deep inside him.

Snape viewed the chaos before him with deep displeasure which quickly graduated to complete outrage. Something had gone wrong but he couldn't quite recall what. He realised that nothing really mattered anymore. Not the students or the school, not the love for his lost flame-haired doe. He looked up from beneath the curtains of his greasy hair. A vanilla scent reached his rather dashing hooked nose. He smiled a dirty smile with his erotically charged lips. There was nothing like good old self-destructive behaviour to punish himself for his past indiscretions, and nothing said self-destruct like a vanilla-scented, inexperienced student for him to deflower. Getting up from his desk, he strode purposefully towards Miss Granger, a predatory look in his dark, sexy eyes.

She stood by herself, twirling a bushy curl around a finger and giggling at Ron's antics. Snape lowered his mouth to her ear and breathed "Follow me" to her in a low growl.

Meanwhile most of the students were wet, some in more ways than one. Seamus and Dean were half-dressed in a corner; Pansy was now splayed across Neville who was looking both positively terrified and dreadfully cheerful at this turn of events. Ron was losing to Millicent Bulstrode in what appeared to have escalated into a jelly-wrestling match, without the jelly. If anyone had stood outside the door at that moment they would have heard roars of laughter, sounds of breakages and intermittent moans, mostly emanating from Harry and Draco.

Both boys had at some point lost their shirts and were unaware of anything but each other and the way their bodies were entwined. Draco's mouth left Harry's and travelled down his neck, occasionally leaving teeth marks. Harry giggled lustfully.

Draco repeated the action and Harry giggled, and took off his pants.

At that moment an American transfer student walked in gracefully. Her name was Chlamydia Unicorn-Breath SuperEmo Black-Lupin. Her long shiny badger hair swayed in the nonexistent breeze. As the long lost daughter of Black and Lupin from their 'wild years', she had been shipped off to America where, after a spate of cutting herself, she had gotten over her feelings of abandonment and become a super-witch and animagus. Everyone turned to her before an unfortunate dental drill accident occurred leaving a bloody mess upon the dungeon floor. People turned back to their original activities.

Meanwhile Snape led an increasingly worried Miss Granger to Filch's office. Upon finding it empty...

--..--..--


	2. Chapter 2

**Severus Snape and the Cauldron of Sin**  
_Chapter Two_

.-..-..-

…Upon finding it empty Snape closed the door behind him, his wand upon the girl, apprehension growing. He locked the door manually, his fingers brushing the lock delicately, placing a fleeting amount of pressure on the latch as it slid smoothly into the awaiting opening. The rain pounded on the sodden ground outside the window. Hermione gazed into Snape's dark eyes, challenging him to move towards her quivering body, which was not that of a girl, nor yet a woman. Snape murmured an incantation and, before Hermione could move, she found herself hanging by her wrists from one of Filch's well-oiled chains on the walls. Lust was a drug and Snape just couldn't get enough. She felt his warm breath on her neck. It was so wrong, they both knew that, but that made it all the more arousing. Snape did not delay as he slid his man 'wand' into her awaiting, well-lubricated birthing canal. Again and again he thrust into her, deeper and deeper. Her wrists were rubbed raw against the cool stonewalls. As he came he saw a rainbow outside the window.

.-..-..-

The bell rang for the next class. The third year Ravenclaw/Gryffindor class was waiting outside Snape's classroom, increasingly confused about Snape's absence. It was very uncharacteristic of the potions master. A brave young Gryffindor girl decided to open the door and look inside the classroom. She promptly fainted. The class would later reflect on how this moment affected their future mental stability. All they could see was a sweaty mass of skin coloured limbs, sandwiched between bodies, indistinguishable of sex or whether the owner was in fact human. In the middle of the room was a bespectacled boy was writhing against a pale blond adolescent, plaiting his platinum chest hair.

Conveniently, Dumbledore walked by the classroom, humming to himself, at that moment.

"What might be the trouble?" he enquired. "Has Professor Snape not arrived for class yet?"

A pale, twitching boy shook his head and, after some difficulty, managed to force out the word 'orgy'. His fellow classmates shuddered at the word. Dumbledore, on the other hand, upon hearing this, opened the door and entered the classroom. His eyes did not twinkle.

.-..-..-

Thirty minutes later the third years had been given hot chocolate and a lie-down, everyone had been reclothed, and those who were still unconscious had been sent to the infirmary. Snape was still nowhere to be found and the remaining students, now dealing with the harsh reality of their debauchery of the previous hour, were staring at their feet in shame and waiting for Dumbledore to speak. He took a moment to survey the achingly repentant class before pronouncing his judgement.

"Can anyone tell me what happened hear?"

Everyone remained still until Neville spoke very fast.

"Sir, someone tampered with my potion, sir, and it exploded, sir, and well everyone got covered in it and I think I put in too many poppy seeds, sir."

Dumbledore paused.

"I see. And has anyone seen Professor Snape since the explosion?" There was another pause.

Again Neville answered, brave soul that he was. "Um, we've all been a little…preoccupied, Professor."

Everyone took a moment to not look at each other. This was wise for they all looked the worse for wear. Everyone's clothes were horribly ruffled and Harry was unable to find his pants. Unfortunately his eyes met Draco's for a sexually charged second but he quickly looked away, blushing furiously.

"Hermione's not here" said Ron, suddenly. "Why isn't Hermione here?"

.-..-..-

"Oh dear" said Snape. "What a lot of paperwork I'll have to do!"

He fell to his knees at this thought and clutched his head.

"Also, I have corrupted this pure maiden who smells of vanilla and presents me with rainbows." He added as an afterthought.

As for Hermione, She now felt like a woman; no longer a girl yet not a woman, but now a woman. Her birthing canal felt unpleasantly stretched, in a very inappropriate way.

She hesitated. "Um Professor? Do you think you could untie me now?" She asked.

.-..-..-


	3. Chapter 3

**Severus Snape and the Cauldron of Sin  
**_Chapter Three_

-..-..-..

Hermione was feeling distinctly deflowered. She had wandered to her next class after the sordid debacle with Snape, unaware of the inquiry taking place in the potions class among her unfortunate peers. Snape had unchained her from the wall and muttered a sneer for her ravaged body, before turning red and stalking from the room, leaving Hermione shell-shocked and horribly sober. Her Arithmancy class passed in a blur, as her bosom heaved with recollection of the past hour.

In the meantime, Snape had swooped down to his Dungeon.

-..-..-..

"Ah! Here you are Professor Snape".

Snape halted at the classroom door. Dumbledore was standing by his desk, twinkling his eyes at all the guilty-faced students. The classroom was destroyed. Potion vials were smashed, cauldrons were overturned and ingrediants were smeared everywhere. The shame-faced students laboured over the ruins, attempting to settle things to right, under Dumbledore's steely twinkle. He turned to Snape, as the flustered Potions Master surveyed the destruction. He belatedly became aware of his bedraggled appearence. This was highlighted by the robes hanging sluttily off his sweaty shoulders, revealing his pallid, wiry chest, reminiscent of that of a prepubescent boy. He wilted beneath the Headmaster's knowing twinkle.

"Severus, I believe we need a chat... A large brandy may be in order...forgive me, I meant for myself. I suspect you may have had enough". Dumbledore proceded to do a jig on the spot then turned into a leprechaun.

-..-..- Later, in the Forbidden Forest..-..-..

Harry and Draco were serving their detention. Their punishers had obviously thought that the most suitable punishment for 'Fornication in Class' was being sent to a secluded, mysterious area with their fellow fornicator. Dumbledore, on Snape's behalf, had instructed them to replace all the potions ingredients they had destroyed by accident, and for the sheer fun of it.

It was growing darker as Draco looked nervously over his shoulder.

"I can't believe that fool Dumbledore!" cried Draco, " At the beginning of each year he talks endlessly about how, under no circumstances, are we allowed to set foot in the Forbidden Forest, but the second we all get drunk and start molesting our sworn enemies Dumbledore will happily throw us in here to be eaten by Centaurs". Draco glanced over his shoulder again.

"You can really tell how much you paid attention in Care for Magical Creatures" said Harry, who was trying to hide his blush as he recalled the events that had caused his detention. It was probably the most bearable Potions class he'd ever had. While Harry's thoughts dwelled on detention-causing events, he put on his heterosexual voice for Draco.

"Can you please stop acting like a first year and focus on finding all these plants, because I have no idea what they look like," Harry looked down at the list they had been given, "Snape should have drawn pictures".

Draco laughed and snatched the list away. As he read it an incredulous look grew on his face.

"Potter, these are all ingrediants used in Potions on a constant basis. Are you telling me, that after years of blindly throwing them into your cauldron, you don't know what these plants might look like in the wild? You can tell how much attention you paid in Potions", Draco smirked (copyright 1991).

The sun had now almost completely set, and they had only successfully located three of the plants on their list. Harry was growing impatient, as Draco was growing more nervous.

"That's it, I'm going back. I can't do this anymore". Draco turned and began walking in the opposite direction, hoping it was the way back to Hogwarts. Harry watched Draco disappear into the darkness of the Forest.

Harry called after him, "I'm not doing this by myself!", but Draco was gone. All Harry could see was the rapidly blackening trees. All he could hear was the distant sound of trodden leaves, the occasional bird call and a scream.

Harry ran.

-..-..-..


End file.
